The Great Desert
|details = It's quite obvious that the terrain around here is desert. The same desert stretches as far as Alexandria to the east and Arguin to the west. No larger desert has yet been found. I'd like to again request you to survey this desert. You should be able to find out something by asking the residents of Algiers. I'm counting on you |step1 = /Resident/Alley north of Algiers Rest Area// The thing is, no one has ever really checked to see just how large this desert is. But, the people that trade in the desert travel farther than you could ever imagine. The come through here pretty often actually. There might be someone that knows them at the rest area. |step2 = /Customer/Algiers Rest Area/Vertical Trade Route/ I talk to those guys all the time here. If you need to do trade with central Africa you could take the sea routes but there is also a trade route that crosses the desert. But let me tell you, it's not an easy journey. It's probably impossible unless you get yourself one of those animals, don't you think? |step3 = /Rest House Master/Algiers Rest Area/Trade Route made possible by camels/ Definitely. Those things can close their nose shut so that sand doesn't get in there and they store water in their body so they don't get dehydrated. Do you know what I'm talking about? Camels of course! Unfortunately humans aren't as rugged as they are. We go down at the slightest mishap! But, even still there's a lot to be gained from trading if you can handle it... |step4 = /Rest House Master/Algiers Rest Area/Trade item equal to gold/ The primary trade good from central Africa is gold. Everybody wants gold. If you want to take something from here and exchange it for gold, it better be something good. You want to know what trade good I'm talking about... Hey, You must be thirsty. How about we talk about it over a nice cold one? |step5 = /Rest House Master/Algiers Rest Area/Trade of salt and gold/ So, what do you think that trade good is? I'll tell ya... salt! The central part of Africa was running low on salt. But around here we can get salt from the ocean. Think about it, we're exchanging salt for gold. The profits are huge. Basically what I'm trying to tell you is that there's a real good reason people want to cross that desert so badly. |stepfinal = //Africa North Coast// The North of the African Continent is covered in a huge desert, unlike any other in the world. Since ancient times people have lived there, and even done trade. Land West of Algiers, and go inland to see this desert for yourself. |discoXP = 120 |cardXP = 60 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = |item2 = }} Tunis Adv Guild . Algiers - talk to resident . Algiers - talk to customer in rest area . Algiers - talk to rest house master x2 then order a drink . North Africa Landing - just front of enterance pass small hill between 2 grass , use observe and recogen not search .